


Secure Server

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, misuse of Kingsman tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: The ease with which Merlin blinked through the commands on his H.U.D. really should have made him pause.  He wasn’t a Knight, he was a professional, he had boundaries.  Boundaries he found himself pushing past with increasing frequency since starting up with Eggsy.





	Secure Server

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote some pure unrepentant smut? Not sure where this came from _(she said, totally lying, it was all the amateur POV porn she’s watched over the past week)_ , but this nugget stuck with me for a few days. Merlin’s a bit of a kinky bastard and Eggsy’s totally game?
> 
> self-beta'd, feel free to point out any glaring errors!

The ease with which Merlin blinked through the commands on his H.U.D. really should have made him pause. He wasn’t a Knight, he was a _professional_ , he had _boundaries_. Boundaries he found himself pushing past with increasing frequency since starting up with Eggsy.

Confirming he was recording to his secure server, Merlin slowed his movements and looked down, taking in the expanse of tanned skin before him. Eggsy whimpered when he pulled out, turning his head to peer back at Merlin, frustration writ across his features.

Merlin ran a soothing hand down his back, tugging on Eggsy’s hips as he shuffled back off the bed. On his feet again he leaned down, positioning Eggsy to his liking: arse high in the air, shoulders pressed to the mattress. Eggsy moved willingly, nearly all the fight fucked out of him long ago.

Taking a moment to steady himself, Merlin admired the smattering of freckles on Eggsy’s back, running his hands reverently along the globes of Eggsy’s arse. He blinked the command to zoom in, pressing his thumbs into the cleft, spreading the cheeks apart.

Oh, and there, that was why Merlin wanted this recorded. The fucking _beautiful_ noises Eggsy made as he pressed his thumbs into the sucking heat of his hole. He pressed deeper into that heat, Eggsy moaning and reaching beneath himself to stroke his leaking cock.

“Fucking beautiful, lad,” Merlin growled, voice rough with desire. “No idea what you do to me.”

Eggsy whimpered when Merlin pulled his thumbs away. “Please, Merlin,” he groaned, pushing back against the large hands spreading his cheeks apart again.

“I have you,” he murmured, taking a hand to guide his cock to Eggsy’s hole, zooming in a little further. He pressed slowly forward, revelling in the tight, clenching heat around him and the sweet little noises Eggsy made. He groaned when he bottomed out, pulling at Eggsy’s cheeks to see the thick thatch of pubic hair pressed against the smooth skin of Eggsy’s arse. He ran a finger over the taught muscle around his cock, shuddering when Eggsy clenched impossibly tighter at the touch.

“Move, Merlin,” he whined, reaching back with his free hand, pulling Merlin by the hip fractionally closer. “Please!”

Merlin chuckled softly. “I told you, lad,” he said, placing Eggsy’s hand back on the bed, “I have you.” With no more warning than a strong grip on his hips, he began fucking Eggsy in earnest.

His eyes remained locked on the slide of his cock in and out of Eggsy. The sounds of their coupling rose to a roar in the otherwise quiet room. Eggsy’s near-constant whine, undulating with every thrust of Merlin’s hips; Merlin’s short grunts growing louder; the slap of skin on skin.

Merlin lifted a leg onto the bed, bending his knee as he gripped Eggsy’s neck, pushing him further into the mattress. Eggsy didn’t last long at this new angle, Merlin’s cock hitting him perfectly on each stroke. He was quiet when he came, mouth wide in a silent shout, spilling over his hand and stomach. He gulped in a deep breath, Merlin continuing his punishing pace, finding enough air to urge him on. “Fuck Merlin,” he croaked, “fill me up, want your come in me so bad.”

His rhythm faltered when Eggsy started babbling, groaning loudly as he came, deep inside Eggsy. Merlin shuddered through his release, head tipped back, recording forgotten. He pulled out slowly, collapsing on his back beside Eggsy. 

Quiet returned to the room, the sounds of their breath evening out not much louder than the clock on the dresser.

“You got it, yeah?” Eggsy asked, turning his head to meet Merlin’s sated smile.

Merlin’s huffed a laugh. “You know I did, lad.” Hearing Eggsy’s pleased hum, he reached over to pinch his arse. “Tart.”

“Who can blame me,” Eggsy said, swatting away Merlin’s hand. “Got me a boyfriend who offers to record us fucking? Bet your fit arse I’m a tart.” He groaned when Merlin sat up, pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the en-suite. He waited patiently while Merlin started the shower, allowing himself to be tugged into the warm water.

Merlin smiled when Eggsy closed his eyes, trusting Merlin to care for him in this way. Allowing himself to be moved as Merlin directed, he let the other man clean the dried cum, lube, and sweat from his skin. Content his lad was clean, Merlin stepped under the water, quickly wiping himself down. Feeling the press of Eggsy’s forehead between his shoulders, he grinned, caressing the arms snaking around his middle. 

“Can we watch the video now?”

Merlin’s laugh echoed off the tiled room as he turned in Eggsy’s arms. “ _Such_ a tart,” he said fondly.


End file.
